Generally, navigation software has the function to plan a route and provide a guidance, so as to help the user to find a best route and arrive at a destination quickly and safely. However, if the end point is far away from the start point, then the planed route may cover a relatively large map area. In order to clearly show details of the map and the navigation route that can be recognized by the user, the navigation software adaptively adjusts the scaling ratio and range of the map and only displays the map and the navigation route nearby the navigation device. Furthermore, the map is displayed in a full-screen mode so that the user can clearly recognize the navigation route at a glance.
When the navigation software displays the map in the full-screen mode, the mobile device may receive an incoming call, a short message, an instant message, or an email from outside. At this time, the mobile device usually temporarily stops the navigation function or closes the navigation frame, and then calls a corresponding operating window, such that the user may make a response to the received event. However, the action of stopping the navigation function or closing the navigation frame probably influences a determination of a user for a driving path or makes a user miss the corner to make a turn, and accordingly jeopardizes a safety of driving.